L'enfant maudit : Le Maître des sceaux Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto
by Rikudnaruto
Summary: 10 octobre une date maudit pour tout le village du pays du ubi attaqua Konoha.Minato et Kushina le sceller aux prix de leurs vies mais personne ne savait se qui s'était vraiment passé que Kyûbi avait volontairement voulu être sceller et Kushina et Minato ont-ils réellement disparu...! Voici l'histoire d'un nouveau dieu des Shinobis : celle de Naruto Namikaze.(léger Harem)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous j'ai longtemps et toujours vu des fictions encore et encore ( en particulier Keysapocalypses et Azrael-Von-Gruber qui sont mes auteurs préférés ) et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fiction sur Naruto j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **L'enf** **ant** **d** **e** **la** **prop** **hétie**

 **Village** **caché de Konoha**

La lune était à son zénith éclairant de son éclat tout la forêt du pays du feu qui selon la légende avait été bâtie par Hashirama Senju chef co-fondateur du village de Konoha .Minato Namikaze dernier survivant du clan Namikaze regardait Kyûbi détruit le village de Konoha .Tout était de la faute de cette homme,il s'était introduit dans le lieu où Kushina accouché sans déclenché les sceaux de protection et s'était attaque à son fils nouveau née après avoir tué Biwako et les anbus . Minato avait du privilégié la sécurité de Naruto à celle de Kushina et s'était teleporté dans leur maisons puis était réapparu grâce à son Hiraishin pour sauver Kushina de Kyûbi . Après l'avoir ramener il était trop tard l'homme masqué avait déjà lâché Kyûbi sur Konoha . Minato grimaça légèrement il savait que le village pourrait retenir le démon mais pas le sceller à sa connaissance il y n'avait qu'un seul sceau suffisamment puissant pour retenir Kyûbi le Shiki Fûin il ne pouvait pas le sceller en Kushina il lui rester peu de temps à vivre son accouchement suivie par l'extraction de son démon l'avait quasi-tue s'était un miracle si elle était encore en vie il ne pouvait pas le sceller en lui car le Shinigami prendrait son âme et cela reviendrait au même. Kyubi disparaître un temps et puis réapparaît l'homme masqué en profitera sûrement pour le capturer pour ses funestes projets.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire **_sa_** une seule personne dans le village pouvait accueiller Kyûbi en son sein...comment...comment pouvait-il sacrifié son propre fils...le condamner à une vie de paria de souffrance de rejet . Minato ferma les yeux un instant sans remarquer qu'un tourbillon derrière lui libéra un l'homme masqué celui-ci approcha lentement sa main de Minato son masque laissant voir son Mangenkyo Sharigan . Aussi vif que l'éclair Minato dégaina un de ses Kunaïs et tenta de transpercé la tête son ennemi sauf qu'encore il lui passa au travers.L'homme tenta de l'aspirer dans le cyclone de son oeil mais Minato disparu soudainement laissant son adversaire seul sur la falaise des Hokages.

-Encore tu mérites vraiment ton titre Éclair jaune de Konoha réussir à échapper à la vitesse de mon Kamui impressionnant . Commenta sobrement l'homme avant de se aspirer par le tourbillon de son oeil .

* * *

Itachi courrait vers la zone d'évacuation des membres du clan Uchiwas,le Kyûbi s'était libéré et attaqua le village. Ses parents étaient partis pour aider les civils,il devait vite les rejoindrer Sasuke pleurait dans ses bras tout en tentant de le réconforter Itachi sortait de toit en toit en évitant les débris que dégageait Kyûbi dans son carnage.

-Tu... dois... partir...Izumi...il est trop tard...pour nous.

Bien que ses paroles étaient à peine perseptible pourtant Itachi les entendit parfaitement celui-ci s'arrêta pour regarder une maisonnette qui avait été écrasé par un rocher qui été propulsé par une des queux de Kyûbi le viel homme était écrasé sous le rocher à côté de lui une grande flanc de sang montrait que quelqu'un d'autre avait été écrasé par le rocher.

Itachi remarqua qu'une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge d'un an au plus elle avait les cheveux d'un marrons sombres et était agenouillé devant le mourant les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses yeux...des yeux écarlates...Enfin c'est ce que cru voir Itachi avant que la jeune fille ne s'évanouit , l'homme qui été écrasé peinait à respirer il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants à vivre.

-Mon...garçon...approche...dit faiblement le viel homme.

Itachi sursauta presque le mourant l'avait appelé,Itachi descendit du toit pour atterrir devant viel homme était chauve et son visage était emplie de rides mais pourtant une certaine sagesse émana de cette homme même à l'article de la mort.

-Je...suis...condamné...tu es...Itachi...le fils de...Fukasaku...

-Oui .Repondit tristement Itachi.

-J'ai...une...demande...à...te faire...murmura le viel homme.

Sentant que sa vie le quittait,que le Shinigami prenait son âme le viel homme ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir difficilement laisse voir ses sharingans mais ils étaient différents les trois tomoes noirs avait fusionner pour formé un Kaléidoscope...le Mangenkyo Sharigan.

-Qu'est-ce que...

 _ **-Tsukyomi.**_ murmura l'homme en mourant

Aussitôt cette technique utilisée il mourut alors que Itachi reçu la plus puissante illusion du Mangenkyo une minute dans le monde réelle rien ne se passa mais Itachi était le monde du Tsukyomi entrain d'entendre les derniers volontés de cette homme.

Ce que le viel homme ne savait pas c'est que ses dernières volontés permettrait de sauver sa petite-fille du Massacre des Uchiwas qui se produira dans quelques années.

* * *

Minato était frustré il avait beau tout tenté il passait à travers de cet homme comme si il tentait de vaincre un fantôme...en parlant de fantôme il était quasiment sur de l'identité de cette individue...un seul être pouvait contrôle Kyûbi d'un seul regard...il s'agissait de...

-Es tu Uchiwa Madara...?!demanda Minato en préparant sa prochaine technique.

-Qui sait peut être bien Minato Namikaze.

-Pourquoi attaques - tu Konoha...?!

-C'est à la fois un acte de paix...de guerre...une vengeance...le commencement de mon plan.

Minato ferma les yeux en exécutant un signe de la main alors que l'homme masqué s'attacha des chaînes autour des poignées.

 _Sa technique de téléportation est supérieur à la mienne et à celle du Hokage deuxième du nom pour gagner je dois être plus rapide que lui._

Minato s'élança vers "Madara" en lui envoyant un de ses Kunaï spécial cela traversa l'homme masqué mais déjà l'éclair jaune de Konoha génèra un orbe tourbillon géant dans sa main.

 _J'ai_ _gagné_ . pensa l'homme masqué en s'apprêtant à l'aspirer dans son Kamui mais brusquement Minato disparu.

-Quoi...?!

Aussitôt vif que l'éclair Minato récupéra son Kunaï et lui infligea sa technique dans son angle mort : L'orbe tourbillon géant.

\- _**Odama** **Rasengan.**_

Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou de dématérialiser son corps qu'il reçut brutalement son attaque . Lorsque la technique entra en contact avec le vrai "corps"de Madara une détonation se produisit creusant le sol .

-Voici le stade 2 de ma technique de téléportation.

Sans que l'homme masqué ne remarque un sceau étrange c'était formé la ou l'avait frapper Minato . Alors qu'il s'éloignait de Minato son bras tombait en miette du choc précédent. Minato apparu brusquement devant lui .

-comment est-ce...?!

Mais ne put finir sa phrase que Minato apposa brutalement sa main sur le torse de Madara . Un sceau l'entoura se rependant sur son corps. Lorsque l'utilisateur met en œuvre ce fûinjutsu sur un invocateur, il supprime tout contrôle de l'invocateur sur sa bête invoquée .

\- _**Keiyaku** **Fuin**_

Au loin Kyûbi avait envoyé un orbe du démon sur le village et s'était figée le Sharigan qu'on voyait dans ses pupilles avaient disparu . De retour face à Minato l'homme masqué lui dit simplement avant de disparaître :

-Tôt ou tard je récupère le Kyûbi et je détruis Konoha mais malheureusement tu ne seras plus la pour le voir.

* * *

Kushina sentit du sang coulé à nouveau de sa bouche,elle avait des difficultés à respirer bientôt elle ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde . Hiruzen avait réussi à repousser Kyûbi grâce à Enma le roi des singes sous la forme du bâton de la vérité bouddhique . Elle s'était servi de l'Hiraishin de Minato pour arriver jusqu'à Kyûbi.

 **-LIBERE-MOI KUSHINA.**

Elle s'était servit de ses chaînes de scellements pour enchaîner Kyûbi celui-ci se débat farouchement pour retrouver sa liberté , Kushina souffla un instant puis sentit l'air se tendre avant que Minato n'apparaisse à côté d'elle avec Naruto dans ses bras.

-Minato pourquoi as-tu amené Naruto ici...?!demanda faiblement Kushina

Minato n'osa pas la regarder en face comment lui dire,comment lui dire qu'il s'apprête à sacrifier la vie de leur fils unique.

-Je vais sceller Kyûbi en Naruto . Annonca finalement Minato

Kushina et Kyûbi avait arrêté de respirer tout en observant Minato faire apparaître l'hôtelle de scellement la première à réagir fut Kushina.

-IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION MINATO TU VEUX LE CONDAMNÉ À UNE VIE DE SOLITUDE,DE MISÈRE TU...

-S'il te plaît Kushina tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette homme reviendra pour s'emparer de Kyûbi. Naruto aura besoin d'un pouvoir extrêmement puissant pour faire face à Madara.

Elle se figea d'horreur Madara Uchiwa le plus puissant des Shinobis après Hashirama Senju. Kyubi lui aussi écoutait silencieusement leur discussion il savait que Kushina n'en avait plus pour longtemps et Minato utuliserait le Shiki Fûin pour le sceller en son fils

C'était leur dernier conversation.

En temps normal il aurait profite de leur inattention pour tuer son futur hôte mais il avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange en cette dernier fois qu'il avait eut cette émotion c'est lorsque qu'il avait fait face à Hashirama Senju . Oui c'était faible mais il en était sur. Kyubi ferma un instant les yeux se rappellant les paroles de ce vielle homme. Il en était certain maintenant il reporta son attention sur Kushina elle avait proposé que ce soit elle qui utilise le Shiki Fûin malheureusement elle n'avait plus assez de chakra pour le faire seul Minato le pouvait.

-Notre fils sera considéré comme un Héros il deviendra fort et apportera la paix dans ce monde j'en suis sûr.

 **-NE SOIS PAS RIDICULE MINATO.**

Minato et Kushina sursauta et regarda Kyûbi qui avait arrêté de se débattre celui-ci fixe l'enfant avec un mélange de suspicion et de résignation.

- **J'ai détruit une bonne partie du village tuer de nombreux shinobis** **et** **détruit** **de** **nombreuses familles comment vont-ils réagir à** **ton avis...?!**

-Que veux tu dire...?!demanda Kushina.

 **-Vous pensez sincèrement qu'ils considèrent l'hôte** **du monstre qui détruit le** **village comme un Héros...?!Ils tenteront de le tuer à la première** **occasion réfléchissaient ils déverseront leurs haines sur lui. Ils préfèront se** **voiler la face et ils jugeront Naruto responsable de leurs malheureux.**

-Hiruzen protégera notre fils et...

 **-Hahahaha hahahaha elle est bien bonne celle la crois - tu que le conseil civil et les clans qui ont souffert accepteront...?!Au mieux il pourra le protéger jusqu'à son sixième anniversaire mais ensuite personne ne voudra prendre le "demon" chez lui il finira dans la rue. De plus Hiruzen se fait vieux si Jiraya et Tsunade** **été la alors son influence augmenterait mais la...je** **suppose que vous savez ce qui va se produire...non...?!**

Oui ils en étant conscience à présent, Naruto ne pourrait jamais s'épanouir à Konoha il serait le bouc émissaire parfait les villageois tenteraient de le tuer de plus les conseillers surtout Shimura Danzô le chef actuelle de la racine tenterait de s'emparer de Naruto mais que pouvait-il faire...?!

-Qu'as-tu en tête Kyûbi pourquoi te soucies - tu de notre fils...?!demanda Minato méfiant.

- **Tsss ne te méprends pas Namikaze si je vais cela c'est pour me venger de Madara je le haïs de plus je refuse si cette enfant devient mon hôte je refuse de recevoir l'humiliation d'être tué par ces imbéciles qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre Jinchûriki et Bijûu .**

-As-tu un plan...?!

Kyûbi grimaça légèrement son plan était risqué...très risqué...Malgré tout il leur expliqua son plan si on peut appeler un plan.À mesure qu'il parlait les yeux de Minato s'écarquillèrent tandis que Kushina manqua de s'étouffer aussitôt que Kyûbi eut fini Kushina ressera brutalement son jutsu sur le démon le faisant grogner de douleur.

-IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION . Hurla la Horano sanglante de Konoha.

Minato resta silencieux en regardant son fils bien que cela l'étonne se plan était risqué également pour Kyûbi personne n'avait osé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire depuis l'ermite Rikudô . Son fils le regarda avec des doux en bougeant joyeusement ses petites mains vers lui.

- **Quelle est ta décision Namikaze,tu sais que j'ai raison Madara reviendra tôt ou tard Naruto devra lui faire face .**

-Nous allons le faire . énonça Kushina à leur grande surprise.

Minato la regarda,Kushina se contenta de lui faire un sourire fatigué.Minato regarda intensément Naruto et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de son à son tour ne put retenir une larme qu'il essuya rapidement.

Kyûbi grogna pour lui il n'avait plus aucun doute,malgré son aversion pour l'humanité il n'aurait pas pu résoudre à tuer cette si petit être représentait un espoir...peut-être que cette personne était celle dont son père lui parlé avant de mourir .

* * *

 **Flash-back**

 _Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokû, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyûki, Kurama._

Les neuf bijûs étaient autant d'un vieillard ayant un collier composé de six magatama, représentant le sentier sextuple de la réincarnation . Malgré son grand âge ,il apparaît avec une cape à la manière de Minato mais avec des manches longues, un Shakujô et des motifs sur sa cape représentant la légendaire pupille du Rinnegan et neuf magatama. Les cheveux du sage sont hérissés et rouges grisâtre. Il possède une longue barbe sur le menton et deux cornes sur le front ainsi qu'un Rinnegan rouge sur son front.

 _-Vous êtes encore si jeune je suis désolée de vous quittait ainsi,ce monde connaîtra des heures de sombres vous serez sans doute utulisé comme des armes vivantes mais un jour je le sais...Un de mes descendants mettra fin à tous ses malheureux et ramena la paix en ce monde_.

Ce jour là il l'avait dit en regardant particulièrement Kurama.

* * *

Le moment était - il venu...?!Voilà des siècles voir des millénaires que le viellard le lui avait fil dit avec temps il avait oublié la prophétie, s'était lors de sa rencontre avec Madara Uchiwa et Hashirama Senju que cette prophétie lui était revenu en tête c'est deux là lui avait rappelle les fils de ce sage.

Minato commença par composé les mudras nécessaire à l'invocation du Shinigami, Serpent → Cochon → Chèvre → Lièvre → Chien → Rat → Coq → Cheval → Serpent → Mains jointes, celui-ci apparu immédiatement derrière Minato annonça :

\- _**Shiki** **Fuin.**_

Le bras du Shinigami passa à travers le Minato pour agripper Kyûbi et lui extrait son chakra YIN et le scella en sceau maudit apparu sur le ventre de Minato qui grimaça légèrement en se sentant submergé par la puissance spirituelle de Kyûbi . Kushina libéra Kyûbi pour composa des mudras en s'agenouille devant Naruto et Minato en fit de même en composant les mêmes mudras.

\- _**Shishô**_ **_Fûin_ **. Enonçaierent t'ils.

Un sceau étrange composé de Huit Trigrammes apparu sur le ventre de Naruto Minato regarda intensément son fils comme si s'était la dernière fois.

-Kushina tu n'as rien à lui dire...?!

-Naruto mon bébé fais attention à toi je sais que tu vas vivre des moments difficiles je t'en prie pardonne-nous de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire je t'en prie mon fils fait attention à aux mauvaises fréquentation et surtout trouve toi une fille bien mon fils je suis sur que tu seras comme ton père un vrai tombeur...surtout rappelle des trois interdit du ninjas :

-L'alcool

-Les femmes

-L'argent

-Écoute bien ta mère Naruto et surtout sois fort nous reverrons bientôt mon fils . Se mit à pleurer Minato.

Kyûbi les observa sans rien puis à sa grande surprise Kushina se tourna vers lui lança un regard implorant il n'avait jamais vu la Horano sanglante de Konoha dans cette état.

-S'il te plaît protége notre fils.

- **Tsss je le protégerais si et seulement si il s'en montre digne** **.**

Kyûbi ne prit même pas la peine de d'argumenter,Minato enchaîna les mudras et Kushina lui donna son chakra.

\- _**Hakke**_ ** _Fuin_ _Shiki._**

Une grande lumière illumina la plaine à la fin Kyûbi avait disparu . Minato et Kushina était étendu inerte sur le pleurait simplement jusqu'à ce que Hiruzen arriva trouvant le corps sans vie de son successeur et de son épouse.

* * *

Alors j'espère que le début vous plaît je posterai bientôt le chapitre 2 cela apportera des Changements par au mangas et à l'anime.

Si vous trouvez le comportement de Kyûbi différent c'est normal il serait prêt à faire alliance avec n'importe qui pour tuer Madara .

Odama Rasengan : L'orbe tourbillon géant

Keiyaku Fûin ( Pacte Sigillaire / Sceau de Contrat ) : Lorsque l'utilisateur met en œuvre ce fûinjutsu sur un invocateur, il supprime tout contrôle de l'invocateur sur sa bête invoquée. Cette technique utilise le même système que lors d'une invocation.

Shiki Fûin ( Sceau Consumant du Démon de la Mort / Emprisonnement des Morts ) : Le Dieu de la Mort se matérialise derrière l'invocateur et se pare le bras gauche d'un fil de perles pourpres tout en psalmodiant des incantations jusqu'à faire apparaître un sceau maudit sur son bras. L'âme de l'utilisateur est ligotée par les cheveux du Shinigami pendant qu'il projette son bras éthéré à travers son ventre pour capturer l'âme de l'ennemi. Au moment choisi par l'invocateur, le Dieu de la Mort extrait l'âme de la cible et scelle son chakra dans l'utilisateur qui se voit apposer le sceau maudit sur son abdomen. Une fois extirpées de leurs corps, les âmes sont dévorées par le Shinigami et emprisonnées indéfiniment dans son estomac . Une fois que le Dieu de la Mort a agrippé l'âme de la cible, celle-ci ne peut plus utiliser le moindre jutsu.

Hakke no Fûin Shiki ( Style du Sceau des Huit Trigrammes / Méthode des Huit Sceaux Quadruple Sceau ) : Ce sceau permet également de sceller une partie du chakra d'une personne juste avant sa mort, cette dernière pouvant alors « apparaître » dans l'esprit de la personne en qui le chakra a été scellé à un moment déterminé et pour un temps limité

Shishô Fûin ( Sceau des quatres symboles ) : Il s'agit d'une technique de scellement sur la base du Fûinjutsu du village d'Uzushio. Le principe est de sceller un esprit dans un corps ou un objet. Cette technique consomme une grande quantité de chakra .

À votre avis que va t'il se passer je vous donne trois suggestions :

-Naruto excédé d'être rejeté par son statut de Jinchûriki cède à sa haine et devient un "dark" Naruto.

-IL supporte sa haine et son destin de jinchûriki par sa force et sa volonté arrive à imposer sa vision des choses à Kyûbi.

-Naruto meure tragiquement dans un événement de mon choix.

Commenter c'est la drogue de tout les auteurs si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions je vous en prie ne vous gêné pas.

Review...?!

Rikudonaruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut la compagnie **JE SUIS EXTRÊMEMENT DÉSOLÉ DE MA SI LONG ABSENCE** pour me faire pardonner j'ai mis deux nouvelles fictions en plus :

-Une sur Dragon ball Z super plus particulièrement sur Trunks (futur) et Oc de ma création.

-Une autre sur Final Fantasy tactics advance.

voici la suite de _L'enfant maudit_ j'ai réfléchis pour les trois voie que j'ai mis dans le précédent chapitre **:**

 **-La voie du destin (Unmei)** nous montre la vie que mène Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il meure tragiquement dans un événement que je choisirais . Dans ce scénario Naruto est obsédé par le besoin d'être accepté par Konoha au point de se laisse battre par les villageois . Il repoussera les nombreux propositions de Kyûbi à laisser la haine l'envahir et sera tuer dans un acte de mon choix.

\- **La voie** **du** **guerrier (Senshi)** nous montre comment Naruto appréhende la vie et le monde . Il deviendra plus fort et Kyûbi l'aidera dans sa quête . Il deviendra un ninja extrêmement puissant . À la fin de la première partie il est accepté par Konoha.

\- **La voie du démon (Akuma)** nous montre comment Naruto apprend la vérité sur ses origines et rejette ses parents et son village natal, Kyûbi tente de remettre Naruto dans le droit chemin mais un événement tragique intervient et fera à jamais basculé Naruto et Kyûbi dans les ténèbres.

Les trois voie commencent toujours après les premiers trois chapitres que je vais poster .

Le harem sera d'abord un couple classique puis cela évoluera.

Ne vous étonnez pas si Naruto est si intelligent pour son âge je mettrai une explication plus tard

Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions ou des _commentaires_ n'hésitez pas à me les faire savoir . Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Je suis Naruto Uzumaki**

 _Uzumaki_ le nom de ce clan suffisait à faire trembler la plupart des shinobis de par le monde , à l'origine de lointain cousins du clan Senju les Uzumakis étaient l'un des clans des plus puissants de l'époque , ce clan s'était illustré par de nombreux victoires pendant les incessantes batailles entre les clans, avant la fondation des 5 grands villages ninjas, , leurs renommées pour leur maitriser absolue de tous les arts ninjas : Ninjutsu, Taijutsu et Genjutsu, leur avait valut d'être craint et respecté par tous les autres clans .

Les membres du clan Uzumaki possédait une aisance naturelle pour les arts ninjas notamment le taijutsu ou ils étaient des artistes martiales chevronnés et acquérir . Mais le taijutsu n'est pas leurs armes de prédilections, la véritable force de ce clan reposait sur leur don héréditaire le **fûinjutsu .**

Le Fuinjutsu était l'ensemble des techniques utilisées pour enfermer des objets, des êtres vivants ou du chakra dans un réceptacle, ou au contraire pour les en libérer. Le membre le plus célèbre du clan était leur chef, Ashina Uzumaki avec son Kekkei Genkei unique, basée sur les techniques de scellements et modulation du sang, faisant de lui le ninja le plus puissant de son époque avec Madara Uchiwa et Hashirama Senju. Sa maîtrise en fûinjutsu était telle qu'il était capable de sceller un Bijûu sans aucun problème , il avait offert une de ses filles en mariage à Hashirama Senju pour officielliser leurs alliance avec le village de Konoha Mito Uzumaki-Senju la futur hôte du démon renard à neuf queux .Ironiquement la renommée de ce clan finit par les conduire à leurs pertes , durant la dernière guerre pendant que Konoha devait retenir le village de Iwa , le pays des tourbillons avait été attaqué et détruit par le village de Kiri .Les quelques survivants du clan s'exiler à travers le monde étant traqué pour leurs pouvoirs héréditaire . Cela avait été la fin du prestigieux clan des Uzumakis ce qu'il ne savaient c'était que Ashina avait entreposé tous les savoirs dans un temple et que seul un descendant légitime du clan des tourbillons pourrait déceler le sceau du temple . Malheureusement il resta fermé de nombreuse années...jusqu'à aujourd'hui .

* * *

 **Quatre ans après l'attaque de Kyûbi sur Konoha**

Hiruzen soupira bon dieu que c'était épuisant d'être Hokage voilà près de quatre ans que village se reconstruisait depuis que Minato avait sceller Kyûbi en Naruto .À l'évocation de se souvenir Hiruzen sentit ses remords l'envahir .Depuis la mort de Minato et Kushina le village avait perdu de son éclat les complots les trahisons de ninjas devant déserteurs devenait de plus en plus fréquentes .De plus le clan des uchiwas devenait de plus en plus rebelle s'éloignant des autres clans .Dans un sens Hiruzen les comprenait parfaitement depuis l'attaque de Kyûbi sur le village on les accusait d'être derrière cette machination car seul un sharingan pouvait contrôler Kyûbi mais le pire restait Naruto.

Plus il le voyait grandir plus les remords le rongeait, il n'avait jamais vu Naruto sourire pas une seule fois il conservé toujours un visage neutre impassible , aucun n'enfant l'orphelinat n'avait le droit de l'approcher sous peine d'être puni par les employés de l'orphelinat, les enfants avaient malheureusement fini par imiter les adultes en maltraitant . Il avait peur, peur que cette enfant si pure si innocent ne finisse comme la plupart des Jinchûriki des êtres froids sans coeur des machines à tuer ne faisant que suivre les ordres . Kushina si elle n'a pas rencontré Minato serait peut être devenu comme ça, soupirant le Sandaime regarda le soleil se coucher il n'aimait pas sa ce jour était un jour spécial pour tout Konoha .

À minuit ce soir ce sera le 10 octobre la date de la mort de Kyûbi et l'anniversaire de Naruto il aura cinq ans malheureusement Naruto ne pourra plus être à l'orphelinat c'était une des règles qu'avait imposé le conseil heureusement Il avait pu lui prendre un appartement pas chère . Désormais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire été de le surveiller grâce à son Anbu le plus fidèle d'ailleurs le conseil l'avait en mission il soupçonnait que ce n'est pas un hasard il comptait s'en prend à Naruto malheureusement il était pied et poids liée de plus il avait une réunion ce soir il ne pouvait pas indiquer l'appartement à Naruto il était littéralement sans protection .

 _Je t'en prie mon enfant tu dois survivre._

Regardant une dernière fois le village par la fenêtre Hiruzen sortie de son bureau.

* * *

La lune était de nouveau à son zénith comme cette nuit funeste où le village de Konoha no Sato avait du faire au plus puissant des démons le Kyûbi no Yoko . De nombreux shinobis et villageois avaient été tué durant l'attaque du démon sur le les rues de Konoha un jeune garçon courrait dans tout Konoha essayant désespérément d'échapper à ses poursuivants.

Il sentait ses muscles se contracter sous la pression de la courses effrénée qu'il avait démarré , malgré que cette activité commençait à devenir fréquente pour lui, cela l'épuisait toujours autant .Pourquoi...pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à lui tout le monde le haïssait dans ce village à cette pensée il sentit les larmes lui montait au yeux mais les repoussa d'un geste rageur de la main le monde était cruel seul les plus forts pouvait survivre il risquait de mourrir si il se montrait faible. Ses cheveux blonds semblable au soleil était légèrement tâché de sang ,son visage de banbin n'avait aucune trace d'innocence rien que de la peur, de la souffrance et de la colère. Ses joues étaient chacune barrées par trois marques rappelant les moustaches d'un fauve. Son nom était Naruto Uzumaki l'enfant qui était née le jour de l'attaque de Kyûbi sur le village .Pour le village il était un enfant maudit un paria une malédiction et bien d'autre chose , jamais un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne ressente leurs haines à son égard . Mais jamais ils n'étaient allé jusqu'à vouloir le tuer...au plus profond de lui Naruto avait une idée très précise de la cause de leurs haines et de leurs mépris sur lui mais refusait cette éventualité de toute ses forces . L'une des seules personnes à part le Sandaime à ne pas avoir de problème avec lui était la bibliothècaire Toka Ayumi une ancienne chûnin qui avait décidé après la guerre de se trouver un emploi stable . Elle était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine avec des cheveux violets et des yeux verts émeraudes , Naruto avait également remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup de succès avec les hommes . Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il y avait d'attirante chez elle , manipulatrice , dominatrice, sarcastique voilà trois mots pour la résumé . Malgré tout Naruto avait compris que s'était surtout pour oublier la douleur et le traumatisme d'avoir vu son frère adoptif se faire tuer en la protégeant . Bien qu'il n'en était pas sur il l'a soupçonnait d'éprouver pour son frère un amour plus que fraternelle...comment Naruto le savait...?!Le jeune garçon s'était découvert récemment une nouvelle capacité...non ce n'est pas encore une capacité...cela relevait plus du domaine de l'instinct.

Pour faire simple l'uzumaki pouvait plus ou moins lire les souvenirs d'une personne à travers ses émotions pour l'instant le processus exacte échappait encore à Naruto , celui-ci supposait simplement qu'il possédait une trop grande quantité de chakra _Yin_ et qu'il percevait de manière indirect ce chakra bien qu'il soit mélange à du Chakra _Yang_ de la personne ciblé . Pour en revenir à la bibliothèque elle l'avait autorisée à y accéder quand - t-il le voulait à la suite d'une partie de poker après plusieurs défaites plus humiliantes les une que les autres Naruto avait inconsciemment lu à travers l'excitation de Toka et avait enchaîné les bonnes combinaison . À la fin de la partie il ne restait qu'une Toka furieuse et un Naruto perplexe sur la situation . Par la suite il avait beaucoup de recherche sur l'histoire du village notamment sur le Kyûbi , Naruto devait reconnaître qu'il était intrigué de ce qu'il savait le dernier hôte du démon renard à neuf queux avait été une femme malheureusement il n'avait pas pu connaître son nom de cette femme. De plus il avait appris énormément de choses sur les jinchûrikis notamment que la durée de grossesse d'une femme jinchûriki est d'environ dix mois de plus pendant l'accouchement le sceau est fragilisé ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi le démon c'est échappé ce jour là par contre quelque chose ne collait pas. Il y a trois éléments qui ne correspondait pas :

-Normalement si une Jinchûriki accouché elle était obligatoirement évacué du village et accompagné par un maître des sceaux compétant pour renforcer le sceau pendant l'accouchement et de ce qu'il savait le seul suffisamment puissant, talentueux et doué pour contenir le chakra destructeur de Kyûbi...le Yondaime Hokage.

-Même en admettant que Kyûbi se soit échappé il n'aurait jamais été assez stupide pour attaquer Konoha en sachant que le Yondaime Hokage pouvait le sceller de nouveau en un nouvelle hôte le ramenant à une vie d'esclavage.

-De plus normalement lorsque Kyûbi s'était échappé Minato Namikaze aurait pu de nous le sceller en son Jinchûriki avant qu'elle meure pour avoir pu supporter le chakra corrosif du Kyûbi pendant des années elle avait due possédait une volonté d'acier. Plus le Jinchûriki possédait une volonté inébranlable plus le jinchûriki pouvait survivre longtemps après avoir été déposé de son démon il aurait pu le faire...mais il y avait un problème comme le Kyûbi s'était retrouve directement à Konoha...?!Pourquoi le Yondaime Hokage avait tant tardé pour revenir au village...?!Il y a quelques choses qui clochait l'uzumaki en mettrait sa main à couper.

-REVIENT ICI SALE DÉMON.

 _Bon sang pourquoi ne peuvent - ils pas comprendre que je ne suis qu'un enfant._

Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule le jeune garçon de 4 ans bientôt 5 ans fit une grimace en voyant trois hommes complètement bourré accélérer les mouvements en le poursuivant,malgré l'alcool qu'ils consommer ils semblent lucide en tout cas suffisamment pour vouloir le tuer. Accélérant malgré la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir le jeune garçon sortie du village puis s'élança dans les arbres.

Brusquement le jeune garçon sentit l'air siffler derrière lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit une douleur lancinante à son bras droit le fit perdre l'équilibre. Il s'écrasa violament sur un rocher due à la l'altitude , le jeune garçon avait mal il retira en grimaçant le Kunaï de son bras toute en remarquant discrètement que la plaie commençait à se refermer. Naruto sentait à nouveau ce chakra parcourir son sang et son organisme,aussitôt du chakra rougeâtre commença à l'entourer plus il se manifestait plus les souvenirs les plus sombres de sa vie apparu lentement une voix commence à s'insinue en lui.

 _ **Tue-les Il ne mérite pas ta compassion ils t'ont rejeté toute ta vie jamais ils ne t'accepteront jamais**_

 _Je ne suis pas un assassin_

 ** _Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi je te prête mon incroyable pouvoir tu pourrais les tuer en un instant et..._**

 _et je donnerai le motif parfait au village pour pouvoir m'exécuté , Tu es stupide ma parole le conseil veut ma mort mais tant que je n'ai pas commis d'acte criminelle aussi petit soit - il ,ils seront impuissant et d'abord qui est tu...?!Pourquoi tu squatter mon esprit ou mon corps ou peut importe où tu es._

Au plus profond de lui Naruto savait la réponse à cette question mais il voulait se voiler la face il rejetais cette réalité il y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il pourrait être détesté à ce point par son village une seule raison aux sentiments de haines qu'ils percevaient au plus profond du coeur de tous les villageois une seule raison pour laquelle il survivait même en tant gravement blessé pourquoi il ne tombait jamais malade.

 **...Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse...?!**

Non ce n'est pas possible Naruto sentit les larmes lui montait au yeux il refusait cette éventualité le Yondaime n'aurait pas ça , alors le jour même de sa naissance son destin était condamné il était née sous le signe du démon il _était_ un dé tristesse laissa place à la colère cette même colère qu'il avait toujours refoulé au plus profond de lui-mê lui restait-il jamais il ne serait accepté il sera toujours repoussé et incompris.

 _Si le monde me rejette alors je le rejetterais_

 _Si le monde veut me détruit alors..._

 _-_... **alors je détruis ce monde qui me dégoûte.**

À l'entente de cette voix qui n'avait rien d'humain , les alcooliques se figèrent eux qui pensaient être les chasseurs étaient devenus des proies, des proies pour le prédateur en face d' la tête baissée s'avança vers eux tout en commençant à jouer avec le Kunaï ensanglanté qu'il avait en main il prit la parole sa voix étant redevenu "normale".

-Je ne vous le dirais qu'une seule fois disparaît ou je veux vous envoie rejoindre vos ancêtres.

Il releva la tête laissant voir que ses yeux étaient devenus de couleurs rouges avec une pupilles fendu rappelle un certain renard mais contrairement à celle de Kyûbi la pupille était entouré par cercle de couleur dorée. Le plus courageux des trois hommes décida de l'attaque pour lui ses yeux écarlates représentait la preuve que l'enfant était la réincarnation du démon qui détruit sa vie Naruto le regarda simplement avant de soupirer il aurait presque souhaite qu'il s'enfuit oui presque car il était actuellement dans un état de colère extrêmement et sentir Le chakra primitif du plus puissant des démons coulé partiellement en lui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Tout en esquivant les coups de son adversaire Naruto commença de plus en plus à ressentir un picotements désagréable à ses yeux à mesure qu'il esquivé les coups de ses assaillants normalement il ne pourrait pas esquivé des coups venant d'adultes mais ils étaient complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool ce qui diminué fortement leurs capacités et lui ses capacités étaient démultiplié par le chakra de son démon et son agilité naturelle il ne put continuer ses réflexions qu'une douleur largement supérieur aux précédents le fit grimacer il plaqua sa main sur sa pupilles gauche.

 **-Vas tu arrêter de tergiverser et attaquer morveux.**

Avant j'ai une question pour toi pourquoi je ressens cette douleur dans mes yeux

 **-Mon chakra Yang entre en résonance avec ton surplus de chakra en temps normal le chakra est constitué de 50 % de Yin et de Yang mais toi tu es un cas à part une personne possède normalement une quantité égale de chakra Yin et Yang mais il peut y avoir certains exceptions bref l'utilisation des techniques de Genjutsu nécessite un déséquilibre entre les chakras Yin et Yang 70 % de chakra Yin et 30 % de chakra Yang pour réaliser des illusions de haut niveau tu me suis jusqu'ici...?!**

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais un cour sur la Nature du chakra.

- **Ta gueule estime - toi heureux que je te fais bénéficier de mon immense savoir insolent.**

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe la peluche.

-...

-Peluche...?!

- **COMMENT M'AS TU APPELLÉ MISÉRABLE MORTEL MOI L'ÊTRE LE PLUS PUISSANT DE CE MONDE.**

-Dixie celui qui s'est fait apprivoiser par misérable humain qui possèdait le Sharigan il y a près de 100 ans.

Kyûbi se figea jamais au grand jamais personne n'a osé lui parler comme ça même Kushina ou Mito n'avait jamais atteint un tel degré d'insolence. Une minute passa Kyûbi semblait être dans un autre monde il était à peine conscience que Naruto avait vaincu les trois hommes aisément en leur brisant leurs membres inférieurs et supérieurs il ne remarque pas non plus que "l'insolent" était désormais en face de lui debout devant la cage avec un air sérieux ses yeux avaient reprit leur couleur initiale. Il regarda discrètement son l'environnement de son esprit toute en marmonant qu'il devrait changer la décor effectivement Kyûbi le comprenait cette un espace vide et sombre remplit de plusieurs tunnels ressemble à des égouts de film d'horreur.

-Bon maintenant terminons notre conversation en suite j'aurai une question pour toi au grand destructeur de l'humanité autoproclame. Demanda/exigea Naruto en plantant ses yeux polaires dans ceux du démon.

Si cela était possible une veine aurait commencé à pulser sur le front du démon si seulement ce maudit sceau ne le retenait pas il aurait déjà fait regretter ses paroles à ce maudit gamin. Comme si Naruto avait lu dans ses pensées il lui fit un sourire un peu trop familier au goût de Kyûbi. Kushina avait exactement le même sourire quand elle s'apprête à faire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide. Le démon se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes si il avait bien appris une chose pendant les 100 ans dernières années de captivité il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais mettre un Uzumaki en rogne et il parlait d'expérience il avait partagé 100 ans de son existence avec deux femmes de son clan et il suffisait de voir ce qui s'était passé lorsque le pays des tourbillons avait été attaqué et détruit certes le pays n'avait pas survécu mais il avait eut plus de perte du côté ennemi. Pendant qu'il ruminait ses pensées sur le clan Uzumaki Naruto pour sa part avait fait une chose que n'importe quel Jinchûriki aurait trouvé stupide et inconscient lorsque Kyûbi s'en était rendu compte il eut un silence religieux aucun des deux ne parla bientôt Naruto avait un grand sourire comme si il était fière de l'acte suicidaire qu'il venait de causait.

...

...

...

...

Il était entré dans la cage.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que sa vous sa plus encore une fois désolé de mon retard si vous n'avez pas encore lu **Another World** ou **Time of chaos** on se retrouve tout de suite.

Reviews...?!


End file.
